Forbidden
by thyrtjeex
Summary: Marylin Monseen is a new girl in Beacon Hills. She just moved away after her parents divorced. While finding her way in her new hometown Marylin gets to know secrets which she doesn't even want to know. She becomes friends with Jackson, meets the mysterious Derek Hale and struggles with her gift. a Derek/OC/Jackson love triangle. But who will she choose?
1. Summary

**~a Teen Wolf fan-fiction by me~**

**~i do not own any of the characters from teen wolf, however, i do own my own character, Marylin~**

**~this is my very first fan fiction, so please don't be too harsh~**

**~I'm sorry that the first Chapters are a bit boring, but I still need to get into the story.~**

**a little summary:**

**Marylin is a new girl in Beacon Hills. She just moved away after her parents divorced. in the first days of school she gets to meet her new friends Jackson, Stiles and Scott. Although Stiles and Scott don't seem to like Jackson, she notices that he can actually be a really nice guy. Well, maybe something more than just a nice guy.  
**

**While finding her way in her new hometown Marylin gets to know secrets which she doesn't even want to know. Scott turns out te be a real werewolf and Jackson has a girlfriend (oh damn). Lost in confusion she keeps wandering through the woods, and then she finds Derek Hale. At first he is kind of mean, but the more she talks with him, the more she gets to like him. And if all those secrets and her new crush aren't enough, she finds out that Jackson actually sees her as more than a friend. Even though she knows that it's better to stay out of trouble, she can't resist Jackson, but is falling for Derek as well.  
**

**But who will she choose? The mysterious Derek, who seems to understand her problems? Or the popular Lacross Captain Jackson, who is, even though he acts like an asshole, very sweet to her?**


	2. chapter one: i just walked into him

"Marylin, the last boxes are in the living room!" I turned my head as I heard my mother yelled at me.

"What? I didn't hear you!" I yelled back.

"The last boxes are in the living room!"

"Should I help you with bringing them upstairs?".

No answer. "Mom?" Hmm, still nothing. "MOM!"

"Yes, darling?" Ha, finally, I got an answer.

"Should I help you with the boxes?" I asked again.

"They're all yours, so I think I should be the one to ask that to you!"

Yeah, I almost forgot that all the stuff was mine. Since my parents were in the middle of a divorce last year, I lived with my grandmother. She was very nice, but she definitely needed some rest. So now I decided to live with my mother. All my stuff had to be taken to her house and today i got the last boxes. The only thing left to do was taking all the boxes upstairs and then i had to customize my room.

With two boxes in my arms I walked up the stairs, careful not to drop anything. Although the last boxes only contained clothes, they were very precious to me. I've always been into fashion, and my love for clothes only grew when I was 12, which was the time that I was modelling children's clothes. It was fun for some time, but it was better to concentrate on school. So i stopped.

After taking all the boxes upstairs I started to take all my stuff out of them. My mom bought me a new bed, a new desk and a closet, so I only had to organise my room.

I started off with putting all of my clothes in my closet and then I continued with putting all my shoes in it. All of my clothes were sorted on the colors of the rainbow, not that it was a big problem. I usually wear dark colors, it just suits me better, i think..

Now that I was done with my closet, I needed to take all of my new school books to my desk, and last but not least, I needed to decorate my room a bit, since I had one blue wall, and everything else was white.

I already knew how I wanted my room to look and have been shopping before I even really moved here.  
Colourful christmas lights were about to outline the white walls, and on the blue wall, there were going to be all of my pictures.  
As I took the christmas lights out of a box I looked around. This was about to be a good start in Beacon Hills.

* * *

I closed the front door and looked around me, it was time to get to know this place. Without even managing to put on a jacket, i sticked my house key in my pocket and turned around.

I started off wandering through the neighbourhood, just looking around and watch houses. But as time passed by, I started to explore this town more. I found out that near my house is a post office and a grocery store.

Then i got the idea of going to take a look to my new school, i've only been there once. It seemed that my new school was pretty far from my house. I will definitely need a car or something. I took a look at my watch, it's only 3 o'clock. Doesn't that mean that there still are lessons to take? I bit my lip and looked around nervously.

"Oh come on, it's only school! You will be there for a whole day tomorrow, don't be such a girl." I whispered to myself.

Step by step I came closer to the building. I could see teenagers looking through the window. They were probably as bored as i was every lesson on my old school. I came some closer to the school, reached the door and opened it. Exactly on that moment the bell rang.

''Shit!'' With big eyes from the heart attack I just got from the bell I jumped back.

I turned my head around and watched the parking place behind me. Nothing changed.

"You can't go back now. Come on, you can do this." I convinced myself.

While taking a deep breath I opened the door again, stepped inside and got overwhelmed by all the teenagers in the hallway.

Randomly walking around in this school was one of the best ideas ever. I found out that the school was pretty big, it would be nice to have a guide over here because, obviously, i will get lost in this school.

Just when I thought of getting back home I walked into this guy.

"Uh sorry, but have you ever learned to actually watch where you walk?" He asked me with an irritated voice.

I was about to apologise when I looked up and literally saw one of the most handsome guys ever. But he didn't look happy.

"I, uhhm.. I'm sorry.." I said with a blush on my face.

I saw the look on his face was changing when he looked into my eyes. Instead of looking angry and irritated, he now looked very friendly!

"No, don't worry, it's uhh.. Fine, I guess." He said with a soft voice. "I'm Jackson, do I know you?"

"I'm Marylin, I'm new to Beacon Hills. Tomorrow is my first day on school but I figured it would be nice to look around." I answered shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Marylin, Really."

''It's nice to meet you, too, Jackson."

I don't know why, but was just having a conversation with a hot stranger. He was being nice to me, and I was just way too shy to look him in the eyes again.

''You know, I think that you're a really nice girl. We should hang out sometime!"

Well, that was unexpected. "I, uhh.. Yeah, that'd be great."

"I'm sorry but I have to go to my next lesson."

''oh.. Yeah, i'm sorry to keep you up like this..''

''here's my phone number, maybe i can pick you up tomorrow morning! It would be nice for you to have a friend around, right?" He said as he wrote his phone number on a piece of paper.

He gave me the paper with a smile. ''See you around, Marylin."

"ehm, bye, i guess?" I said, finally brave enough to look in his eyes.

And then walked away, leaving me totally stunned, not only by his looks, but also by his offer.

I walked around in the school for I don't know for how long as I stopped to take a look at my watch. Wow, the time was really flying. I spent an hour just walking through the hallways.

It was getting boring so I went outside and found myself at the lacrosse field. I already heard that, unlike my old school who was a star in basketball, lacrosse is the main sport over here. I sat there for some minutes, just in the middle of the field. The sun was shining and I really enjoyed it.

By the time it was 16.15 I thought that it would be smart if I went home.

* * *

**'Heyy, it's me, Marylin, what is your planning for tomorrow morning?'**  
Ew no, i just deleted that.

**'Hey Jackson, Marylin here, what about..'**  
Okay, that is even worse, i tried it another time.

**'Hey Jackson, it's me, Marylin, what was that about you picking me up tomorrow morning? x'**  
Hmm, that sounds good. Click.. Sent..

I just finished dinner when I thought about Jackson. Since he had offered me a ride to school, I'd figured that it would be nice for him to actually know where I live, so I decided to text him. Usually i'm not shy or something, but right now I just.. yeah, what exactly do i think? He is just so nice to me, and so sweet...

While waiting on a text back I packed my bag for school tomorrow. It wasn't a lot of work because all of my books were already sorted out. So when I finished I let myself fall on my bed with my phone in my hand.

My phone rang, I looked at the screen and saw that Jackson was calling me.

"Hey Jackson!" I answered immediately.

_"Hey Marylin, sorry that I didn't text you back. I thought it would be easier if I just called you."_

"Yeah, no problem."

_"About me picking you up, where exactly do you live? It's so hard to find you if I don't know that."_

I grinned. "True story, can you pick me up at the grocery store?"

_"Which one?"_

Oh, I forgot about that, there are more of them in this town. What is also close to my house?...

"Never mind, I'll wait at the post office, that's closer." I said.

_"Oh okay, that's pretty close to my house, too."_

"Really? Well that makes it much easier, right? See you there at eight?"

_"Sure, see you there."_

"Bye Jackson!"

_"Hahah, bye Marylin!"_

I couldn't help it, there was a huge smile on my face and nobody could get it off there. This handsome guy was picking me up tomorrow!

I turned around and set an alarm on my phone for tomorrow morning. It was probably better to just go to sleep, since I had my first day of school tomorrow. I took off my clothes and put on my pink pyjamas. Right after that I hopped back into bed and stared at the ceiling.

My thoughts wandered off to Jackson, School and more. I kept thinking and staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

* * *

_Sorry, it wasn't a very long chapter. It's my first fanfiction and i need to get used to chaptering. I hope you liked it though!_


	3. Chapter two: well hello there

A lot of people can't get out of bed in the morning. I don't know why, but this is just not the case with me. At the moment my alarm went off, I sat straight up in my bed. I was way too stressed to think about sleep. Today was my first day on school and I really wanted to make a good impression to my new schoolmates. I needed to look good. And with that, i meant stunning.

I climbed out of my bed and just sat on the edge. Needing a plan I sat there and thought. Finally I decided to take a shower, then pick out my outfit and then do my make-up. While walking to the bathroom I thought about today, it was going to be great! Well, at least i hoped for it to be great...

Once I was finally ready for school I looked on my watch. 7.45.

''Great, now I still have fifteen minutes to get to the post office.'' I said to myself.

I grabbed my jacket and my house keys, took my bag with me and left my house. On my way to the post office I visited the grocery store to buy something to eat at lunch. After that I headed straight to the post office.

Jackson was already there when I arrived. He was leaning against his car while waiting on me. For a second I stopped walking and just watched him. Not in the creepy stalker way, it was just glancing for a second. He looked calm, just scrolling through his phone, I guess.

"Jackson!" I yelled at him.

He looked up. I could see the smile on his face as he saw me. "Well hello there!" He said when I was closer to him.

"Damn, you could have told me that you were going to be this early, we still have uhh.." I took a look at my watch. "Seven minutes until eight."

''I know, I was kind of bored so I figured it would be more useful to just wait here until you came around."

"I guess that makes sense" I said with a frown.

''Well, uhh.. Marylin, you look.. You look really nice today..."

Okay, the way he said that was way too cute. He had this blush on his face as he looked down and said that. I don't know why, but in some kind of way it was pretty adorable.

"Aww, Jackson, Thank you!" I gave him my nicest smile.

"You're welcome!" That adorable blush was already getting off his cheeks.

"Maybe we should get to school, we'll have enough time to talk in your car." I said with a smile.

He nodded. "Let's get in the car then."

Jackson opened the door from the car for me right before I wanted to open it. What a gentleman.

"Get in!" He said with a smile.

While giving him a sweet smile I stepped into his car. He closed the door for me and then stepped in on the driver's side.

I looked outside the window. "It's so weird to have you around, Jackson."

"Huh, what do you mean?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, yesterday I met you and you're so kind to me, but yesterday was the first real day that I actually lived here."

"Oh, that."

"It's sweet of you to drive me to school." I wasn't lying at all, I really appreciated it.

"No problem, you're a very nice girl!"

I scanned his face for any sarcasm but I couldn't find any signals.  
Again I was about to look at the window. This time I felt Jackson's eyes looking to me. Not sure why, but I always felt it when someone was looking at me. And now I was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked me.

Like it couldn't get any worse...

"How do you know?" I fired back, knowing that he wouldn't find a proper answer to that.

"I uhh.. Well.. I just saw it." Now he was the one to blush.

It actually made me laugh. I looked at him and saw that he was watching me from the corners of his eyes.

"I knew it." I said with a huge smirk.

"Uhh, what exactly?" He was playing so dumb, but his face was so guilty.

"I knew you were watching me. you're spying on me! You badass!" This time I was really laughing.

He shook his head, smiling. But he didn't say anything until we reached school.

When we arrived at school I saw how Jackson got, uhh, irritated by some boy on a bike. I walked up to them and they both looked at me. With a smile i said hello to the boy and then I turned to Jackson again. I shook my head and gave him a hug.

Maybe i shouldn't have done that. I felt how he froze at the moment i hugged him do i looked up. At first you could see the shock in his eyes, but then he looked down at me and smiled.

Okay, so maybe it was the right thing to give him a hug.

Some boys at the doors called him. ''Come on, let's go." I said. While walking away I turned my head around, looking at the boy. Another boy was next to him and they were talking about something. I looked back at Jackson and got into the school.

* * *

There were still 2 tables left in the classroom, exactly the place next to the boy from this morning, or behind him. Great. I decided to sit next to him, maybe he was a nice guy. Maybe i just needed to talk to him to find out. I tapped his shoulder.

''Hey, ehm, i don't know if you remember me from this morning, but i'm Marylin." I said when he turned his head around.

"Oh hey, I'm Scott. You were the girl with Jackson, right? "

"Yeah, What was the problem this morning? He seemed irritated." With a questioning look I looked at him.

"It was nothing, Jackson and I aren't very good friends. That's all."

I smiled. "I'm new over here, Jackson is my first friend, well, I think he's a friend."

"Mr. Mccal, can you shut your mouth for a second?" Both me and Scott turned our heads to the teacher. For some seconds we were silent, but then the teacher started to explain things again.

"You should be careful with him, as far as I know him, there is always some evil plan in his head." I heard Scott say.

He was being serious, I could see it. But what about this evil plan? I really thought that Jackson was a very sweet boy. Maybe it was just because they aren't good friends.

"Would you like to hang out sometime? You seem like a really nice guy to me!" I said to change the subject.

"Well, I have lacrosse training after school, maybe you can come?"

"Are you sure?" I asked with some hesitation.

"Yeah, it will be great! Oh and then you can meet my best friend, Stiles."

"Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

Scott and I were standing at scott's locker. We were waiting for Stiles, Scott's best friend. I saw how Scott kept looking to this girl who was on the other side of the hallway.

I grinned. "You like her don't you?"

"Huh, what? Oh, uhh, yeah, I think so." Apparently I woke him up from his daydream because he looked totally distracted.

"Who exactly is she?" I asked.

"She is, just like you, new to Beacon Hills."

"Oh, that's better, I'm not the only newbie."

A boy walked up to me and Scott. "Hey Scott!" He greeted Scott, and the he turned to me. " And uhh, who are you again?"

"Well, I'm Marylin. You probably don't know me yet, I'm new to Beacon Hills. "

"Nice to meet you Marylin, I'm Stiles." He gave me a smile.

When I looked at Scott again I saw him looking at that girl again. She was talking to another girl.  
Right on the moment I wanted to look away I saw how Jackson walked up to them, put his arm around the second girl and kissed her.

Oh my god. Yeah, I could have known. He was way too hot to be single. Okay, even though he didn't know I actually liked him, I still felt like I was bitten by some poisonous snake.

Jackson turned his head my way and he probably have seen my face because right on the moment that our eyes crossed, he dropped his hand next to him and looked at the ground.

Some random girl walked to us and asked: ''Can someone tell me how the new girl is here for five minutes and is already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

"Because she's hot, beautiful people hear together." Stiles answered.

I looked back at Jackson. He was looking at me again at the same time. Then he, the new girl and the girl who is probably his girlfriend walked away.

* * *

I was about to sit down on a bench when Jackson called my name. He ran towards me and sat down next to me.

"Sorry for what happened today." He looked really regretful and I wondered why.

"Why sorry? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" I asked confused.

"That with lydia."

"Who is lydia?"

"The girl I kissed in the hallway?oh come on, I know you've seen it. You looked like you had seen a ghost."

"Well, I suppose she's your girlfriend, you only know me for 2 days now, so what is the big deal?" Well, maybe I sounded a bit bitchy, I didn't want him to know that I actually cared. He has a freaking girlfriend!

"I- well, I just- Yes she is my girlfriend, but I thought, maybe because you're new here and I was the first one you knew or something..."

"It doesn't matter, really.." I hid my 'I wanna cry' face with a smile.

"So... Another thing I wanted to say, or ask.. Do you want to come to my party? I'm giving one at my house."

"I'd love to go! Thanks for inviting me." I said with a smile. "But I think your training starts, you better get on the field."

"Yeah, I'll take you home after practise!"

"Thanks."

I watched him leave the bench and getting on the field. Scott was already on the field, I heard the coach say that he had to be in the goal. And Stiles was on the bench, Scott said that he was always on the bench. Now i couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

As soon as Scott had to keep the first ball out it hit his head. He fell down and I couldn't help to laugh about it. But when the second ball came, he catched it very easily. The same applied to the following balls. He was actually pretty good!

But then Jackson came, he threw the ball as hard as he could towards Scott. I held my breath and stared at the ball. It was like I was watching everything in slow motion. Scott caught the ball so easily, it was almost impossible! I jumped up and cheered, just like some other people did. Jackson turned his head towards me with an expression full of disbelief. I grinned.

* * *

After the training I waited at Jackson's car. When he arrived he had a grumpy face, but when I laughed at it his expression softened. We stepped in the car and drove home.

"Have you seen Scott?" I said in disbelief. "He was so good!"

He nodded. ''Yeah i've seen it. I don't know what went wrong, it is almost impossible to catch a ball in the angle i shoot it." He frowned. "It was like he has used something.."

"Jackson, you did totally fine, I'm as proud of you as I am of Scott."

He looked at me for a second. So I looked into his eyes and said: ''I mean it!''

A little smile appeared on his face.

''Thank you, Marilyn."

You're welcome, it's the least I can do after you drove me to school and now drive me back home."

As soon as I got home I turned on the radio, and sang along to every song I knew. Without any trouble I kept singing, doing my homework, and drawing random things. All to distract myself from Jackson.

And I was so proud of myself because it actually worked, until I went to sleep...

**~ I really hope you liked this longer chapter. The next one will be up on Thursday, so stay patient.~**


	4. Chapter three: What the hell

_The room I was standing in was pretty dark, the door was closed. There was a bed for 2 persons in front of me. _

_"Marylin." I recognised Jackson's voice behind me. Immediately I turned around to look at him. _

_"Jackson! There you are." A little smile appeared on my face. He stepped towards me._

_"You make it sound like you've been looking for me." _

_"Well, maybe I was." My head fell down as I blushed like crazy._

_''You're cute when you blush, do you know that?" Again he stepped closer to me. Now I was nervous like hell._

_"Why do you do this to me?" I looked up and met his eyes. _

_"Why do I do what?" He asked with a confused look. _

_"Nothing, just forget it..." Again I looked down._

_"Marylin, look at me, just for a second.''_

_With some hesitation I looked up. "What's wrong?" I asked._

_"Nothing." He placed his hands on my hips. "I just wanted to do this."_

_I looked into his beautiful eyes. With a blush on my face I placed my arms around his neck._

_Jackson leaned towards me and I closed my eyes. I felt how his lips touched mine..._

* * *

What the hell. In a shock I opened my eyes. Goddamn, that felt so real.

Whenever I have dreams like this, they are likely to happen. Someday. I've always had this, this gift. A dream felt real and Tadaah, it was going to happen. How this worked, I really don't know. If it was good for me, I really don't know as well. However, I did know that it made clear that I had to be prepared for those moments.

But I knew this wouldn't happen, my mind just tricked me. Jackson had a girlfriend and he didn't see me that way.

I climbed out of my bed and looked at my alarm clock. It was half an hour before my alarm actually went off. Maybe taking a shower would distract me a bit from this dream.

* * *

I decided to watch the lacrosse training from Jackson and Scott after school so when the bell rang I went to the field straight away. There weren't a lot of people yet so I got my phone out of my pocket and put on some music.

Softly I started singing along to the chorus from All night long from Demi Lovato.

''Don't make plans. Come on with me, we'll stay up all night long. I want you, and I want you bad. Lets keep the party going all night long. Lets keep the party going all night long. Hey!"

''Wooh! You rock girl!" Stiles walked in front of me and gave me a big fat wink. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Honestly, I always had the urge to laugh around that guy.

The field was already getting filled with lacrosse players. Scott had to play again today, and since he was so good yesterday, I wondered what skills he would show today.  
After some minutes I saw how Jackson bumped into Scott. It didn't look like an accident. Scott's face grew dark and I knew he was going to get revenge.

Everyone got into place again. As soon as the game began again, Scott took the ball. He quickly avoided everyone, it seemed so easy for him that it looked like he was flying or something. And if this wasn't good enough, he jumped up and made a freakin' somersault over 3 players! WOW and his whole gymnastics act made a goal as well!

I jumped up and cheered. Watching the team run towards Scott to congratulate him. Only Jackson didn't cheer. His face wasn't happy at all, rather very bitter.

The coach yelled that Scott had to come. While I was way too far to hear what he was saying, he didn't look happy at first, but then I heard him yell; "You made first line!" When I heard that I was so proud!

After the training I ran towards Jackson, I needed to ask him something about the party.

"Jackson! Wait!" I yelled at him.

He slowed down and turned around. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Well, about your uhh, party tonight, is it okay if I come alone?"

"Ofcourse it is, it's just a party, you'll find someone over there." He winked at me when he added; "For you that must not be difficult, you look stunning most of the time."

With a blush on my face I replied; "Jackson! I'm not some kind of slut!" I didn't know if he meant the last words, but if he did...

"What? I'm sure there are enough guys who would love to date you."

I must admit that I got a lot of attention from boys since I turned sixteen. But he didn't have to know. "HAHA, funny."

He gave me a big smile. "However, you are coming, right?"

"Yes I am coming. Is there a dressing code?"

"What about: wear something sexy or you won't get in?!" He smirked.

"Hahahah, okay, okay, I'll wear something sexy, for once." I couldn't help but smile.

"See you tonight then?"

"Yeah, I'll guess I see you at your house then." I said while turning around.

The only thing I wanted to do right now is going home and pick something nice for this evening.

* * *

My outfit for tonight existed out of a back less dress (Well, almost back less) and black spiked high heels. As accessories I had little diamond earrings and a black spiked bag. I totally looked like a rocker chick with my stunning outfit and my long curled hair.

I decided to take my mom's car, which is a black cabrio. I took the keys and drove to Jackson's house.

When I arrived there were already quite a few cars in front of Jackson's house. I took my bag and walked to the door. Just on the moment I wanted to ring the bell, the door was being opened.

"Marylin! I'm glad you're here!" Jackson stepped forward and gave me a hug. Well, that was a surprise, he has never given me a hug before!

"Come in!" He let me come inside. "Turn around, I wanna see your look!"

I turned around very slowly so he could see my dress. When his eyes reached my back I saw his eyes widen. It was nice to see that he liked the dress.

''I uhh, you uuh.. You have a very nice... A very nice dress." He was blushing like crazy and it was totally adorable, I chuckled.

"Thank you!" I knew it was mean to put on a dress like this, it sounds a bit egocentric, but I knew boys liked me in this dress.

It took some moments before Jackson came to his senses again and dragged me through the house towards the garden. As soon as I found someone to talk to Jackson left my side and went to Lydia. I walked to Scott and Allison, finally found out her name, it was so annoying to call her the new girl every time.

''Hey there!" I said to them.

"Hey Marylin, nice dress!" Scott replied.

"Thanks bro, It's an old one though."

''Okay." I felt how Scott froze next to me. Wondering what made him do that I looked around. There was a guy standing in the shadows. I focused my eyes so that I could see him better.

Oh damn, he was fine! ''Wow!"

Like breaking out of a hypnotization Scott turned his head towards me. "What?"

"Oh come on, I know you saw that stunning guy, he looked hot!"

"Huh? Marylin, please stay out of his way, he is uhh, dangerous."

''Yeah, so is skydiving, but that doesn't seem to stop people from doing it." I said skeptically.

"I'm serious, Marylin."

yeah, what the hell."

''Are you guys okay?" Allison asked when she saw our faces.

"What? Yeah.. I'm fine." Scott answered.

"Yeah me too.." I answered as well.

Allison took Scott's hand and dragged him away from me so they could dance. Honestly, I didn't even mind, I just wanted to find that guy.

I walked around outside for some seconds but when I figured out that he wasn't outside, I decided to go inside the house. After searching the whole ground floor, I went to the first floor. There were only a few people over here.

I walked into one of the rooms with an open door. The room was pretty dark but I could see a bed in front of me, Maybe this was Jackson's room?

"Marylin." I recognised Jackson's voice behind me. Immediately I turned around to look at him.

"Jackson! Hey!" A little smile appeared on my face. He stepped towards me.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Well, maybe I was searching for someone?" My head fell down as I blushed.

''You're cute when you blush, do you know that?" Again he stepped closer to me.

~Flashback. God, this makes me think of the dream I had at night... Would it really be one of _those_dreams?~

"Why do you do this?" I looked up and met his eyes.

"Why do I do what?" He asked with a confused look.

"Nothing, just forget it..." Again I looked down.

"Marylin, look at me, just for a second.''

With some hesitation I looked up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just want to know what you are talking about.."

''Well, you look at me like you are about to kiss me while you have a freaking girlfriend." I accused him.

''Okay, now don't move." He placed his hands on my hips. Just like he asked me to, I didn't move. In fact, I literally froze.

"Don't be scared, I just wanted to do this since I met you."

I looked into his eyes. With a blush on my face I placed my arms around his neck. This was so wrong, this was _absolutely_ wrong.

''You are incredibly mean, you know." I said softly. "This is so wrong."

"So are you, It was way too hard to keep my hands off you, I can't help it." He smiled.

I felt how Jackson leaned closer to me, he was going to kiss me for sure. HE WAS GOING TO KISS ME! He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine. First I didn't know whether I should break this kiss or kiss back, but then I just let it go and kissed back. I felt his hands all over me and it actually felt pretty right.

"JACKSON?!" I heard Lydia. "Jackson are you in here?"

Oh My God... I came back to senses and realized what I just did. What the... This was bad, this was so, so bad... I was probably about to cry, this was so wrong..

"Shit, I'm sorry, this was way too wrong, I should probably just go." I said. In a hurry I ran out of the room and got downstairs, not even looking at the confused Lydia.

Right after I put my foot on the ground I saw Scott walking around like an idiot with a headache.

"Scott, Scott, are you okay?" I got no reply so I just followed him to the front door. He opened it and went outside. I kept walking behind him, me being followed by Allison.

"Allison, Marylin." I heard a voice behind me and turned around.

The first thing, or actually, the first _person_ that I saw was the hot guy from some time before the Jackson incident..

''I'm a friend of Scott's." Friend of Scott's my ass, didn't Scott tell me to stay out of this guy's way? Well, who cares, I was already confused so it could be my imagination who made up Scott's words as well.

"My name is Derek." Allison looked at him with a questioning look.

"Allison, it's okay, I know that scott knows him." I said to make her calm.

"He asked me to bring you girls home." Well, that sounded interesting..

"Thanks, Derek." Allison said softly. I agreed with her.

* * *

After Derek had brought Allison home, he wanted to bring me to my house as well.

''Derek?" I said with some hesitation.

"Yeah?"

Here we go. "Well, my mom isn't at home, and I'm really confused because I just had an ehh, incident with a guy, who has a girlfriend."

His eyes widened and he looked at me like I was mad. Oh, he was thinking about some other incident...

''He kissed me.." I explained.

He looked calmer right now. I sighed.

''Can I please stay with you for some time?" I asked with some hesitation. "I mean, you barely know me, but I really can't handle being alone right now.."

* * *

_**YAYAY.. I decided to post this Chapter some earlier than planned. The first tests I had were pretty easy, so I guess that i'll be fine. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up this weekend. well, that is what I hope for. Keep reading, reviewing and Stay beautiful x **_


	5. Chapter four: Howling

Derek and I were on our way to Derek's house. After I looked at him with some adorable puppy eyes he let me go with him. I was really being honest when I told him that I couldn't be alone tonight.  
I was way too confused to be alone. I couldn't go to Scott, since he left the party for no reason, but he didn't look well, Stiles went after him so I couldn't go to him, my mom was at work and Jackson was the last person I wanted to see right now. So there was one option left, asking Derek.

When we arrived at his house I couldn't believe what I saw. In front of me was a huge house which was probably beautiful when it was still in tact. Right now half of it was burnt down.

With little steps I followed Derek into his house. It was a little dusty inside but I could handle it.

"So this is where you live." I looked around. "Nice crib."

I heard Derek sigh, which made me chuckle. With a serious expression he looked at me. "Follow me." Without any doubt I followed him upstairs. We arrived in a room with a bed for two, a closet and a chair, nothing more. I looked around and walked towards the bed.

"Can I?..." I asked.

"Yeah, make yourself comfortable."

I kicked out my high heels and sat down on the bed. Derek sat down next to me.

"I'm really thankful for you bringing me with you." I said softly.

"It's no problem. A girl like you shouldn't be all alone at nights like these."

"Neither should a boy like you, do you live here all by your own?"

"Yes."

"Don't you feel lonely sometimes?"

"I do."

"Are you going to give me any longer answers?" I asked.

"Probably not." He looked at me.

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh about him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we are just sitting in your room now and I had to laugh about you..."

"Well, okay then."

With a smile I climbed into the bed. "I'm sorry, I know this is rude, but I'm pretty cold in this dress you know."

"It's okay. I would be cold as well in a dress like that. It suits you though."

"What? The cold or the dress?"

"The dress. It looks nice on you."

"Thank you!"

A few moments long there was silence, but then it got broken by Derek.

"Scott's in the woods, he needs me!" He panicked a bit.

"How do you know?"

"I'll explain that when I come back. Please be as silent as you can while I'm gone, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll try. Is it okay if I stay in your bed?"

"You are allowed to."

"Thank you." A little smile appeared on my face.

Within seconds Derek was gone. I could still hear him close the door, but then there was only silence.

* * *

I heard voices outside. There weren't a lot of different voices, but I could make up that none of them were Scott's or Derek's. Just like Derek asked me to I didn't say a thing.

''Is someone in there?" Said one of the voices.

I held my breath and waited.

"I guess not, otherwise we would have heard something." Replied a second voice.

"They're probably in the forest, maybe we should search over there." Said a third voice.

''You're right, let's go there."

It took some time until the people really left, but when they finally did I sighed with relief. They didn't hear me.

After some time I heard a growl in the forest. Wait, this wasn't a growl, it was a howl. I froze, this wasn't a human sound, it sounded like an animal, a big animal like a... Like a... Like a wolf! Oh. My. God. What the hell was going on in this town?!

Boys who cheat on their girlfriends, boys who tell you that you shouldn't be around other boys, weird animals in the forest, what else? I knew there were mountain lions in this area, but wolves?

Right now I just wanted to live with my grandma again. If this was how the rest of my freaking life would be, then I'd rather stay with her.

I pulled the blankets over me and I lay down, just waiting for Derek to come home.

* * *

My eyes were closed when Derek came back, I felt how he sat down next to me. Slowly I opened my eyes. "Hey, you're back."

"Yeah, sorry that it took so long."

"It doesn't matter." I moved so I could sit next to him.

"I thought you were sleeping."

''I wasn't, I can't sleep when you are wandering around in the forest! Oh and there were people in front of your house, I think they were searching for you."

"Yeah, well they found me, and Scott. "

"Were you in trouble?" I saw that he was hiding something. "Oh come on. Were you in trouble or not?"

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something. Don't freak out, don't laugh, don't interrupt, just listen to me until I'm done."

''Well, okay then."

''You still know when I told you that Scott was in the forest? You asked my how I knew that, and I said that I would explain it."

''Yeah it was pretty weird, and right after that you left me confused." I said with a frown.

"Okay, so, my family died like ten years ago. Our house, this house, was burnt down. The biggest part of my family was trapped inside. Everybody thought that it was an accident. Well, it wasn't. I found out who did it."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" I said like it was obvious. "That is what you should have done!"

"That is the part I was going to tell you right now. I fell for a girl, a long, long time ago. At that time I didn't know what she was. She is a hunter, a killer, a murderer, whatever you want to call it. She was sent to kill my family. Not because we did something wrong, in her eyes we were something wrong."

Derek paused for a second. He looked at me, and I looked back. This story was way too confusing to understand. What did he mean by a hunter, and what the hell was he?

"Me and my family could do things we shouldn't be able to, we could hear things that a normal ear couldn't hear and we could see things that a bare eye couldn't see. We weren't natural humans. In fact, we were almost the same as Scott. The only difference is that we were born this way, and he isn't"

"But what the hell are you, then?"

"If you could just listen to me and be silent just like I told you.."

"Okay, okay, sorry. Go on with your weird story." He looked irritated. "Go on then, angryface."

"You have probably noticed that there weren't only humans in the forest. The howl you heard? That was Scott. He was being shot by one of the hunters, the people you heard talking." He sighed. "And now we have the part where I explain this story. Have you ever read fairy tales and fantasy stories?"

"Uh yeah, of course!" I absolutely love fairytales.

"Have you ever read things about werewolves?"

"Yes..." Okay, this was strange.

"Believe it or not, I am one. And Scott is one, too."

With disbelief I searched his face for any signals of joking. There was nothing to find, he was bloody serious.  
"Oh my god." I don't know why I believed him. It was like something inside of me told me to trust him. "But does Stiles know this? Am I, is he in danger?"

"Yes he knows it. If you haven't noticed, those boys share everything! And about the danger zone. That depends on Scott. I'm born like this, I have control over my shifting. Scott hasn't. He left because he was about to change."

"Since when is he like this? Why does Stiles know, and why didn't I recognise anything?"

"Since the night you really lived here. Some days ago. Stiles found out himself."

"How do you know I just moved here?" I felt like being spied on.

"I need to keep track of everything that happens in Beacon Hills. Even the new citizens."

"Well, okay then. Can I tell Scott and Stiles that I know your secret?"

"You can but be careful. Not everybody needs to know this."

"Okay." I looked at him. "This is so weird. I'm trusting you like I would with my own brother. Even though I barely know you. And you tell me this, even though you barely know me."

"It's alright. I don't know, but I feel like there is some connection between us two."

"I feel exactly the same..." I leaned closer to him and gave him a hug. Surprisingly he hugged me back without freezing.

Time didn't matter anymore. We sat there for I don't know how long and it felt right. It felt like I was home.

"Will you stay with me? Just for the night. I feel so calm with you around." Derek asked me.

"Well, that is an interesting offer.. I should probably go home for some minutes to get my stuff."

"I can get it for you. Now that you know everything there isn't a problem anymore, I trust you."

"Thanks, but I really should go. I have school tomorrow so I need my books and I have uhh.. Other stuff, which I need." I blushed.

"I'll drive you." He said with a little smile.

"Thanks bro. I can stay with you tomorrow evening as well. If you want me to, of course."

"That'd be nice. I haven't been amongst others in a long time."

* * *

When I got home I gave Derek a hug and walked towards the door. While I opened it I watched him over my shoulder.

Once I had packed my stuff I went downstairs and got a jacket. I was still in my black, backless dress and it was pretty cold.  
With the keys in my hand I went outside, Derek followed me so we could go to his house again.

Once we were in Derek's room again I changed clothes and lay down on the bed. I've never really slept in one bed with someone who wasn't my boyfriend. Okay, it was only Derek so it was pretty weird that I felt kind of nervous about it. On the other hand, he was practically a stranger to me, even though it feels like I've known him for my whole life.

"I'm not going to rape you, if you think so." Derek sighed. He saw my struggling.

"I know, this is just new for me. I need to get used to it."

"Get used to what?" He looked at me like I was talking nonsense.

"Feeling like I've known you for so long, but barely knowing you. Knowing that you're a freaking werewolf. Just being with you."

"Well, okay then. I'm sure you'll get used to it." He said while taking off his shirt. I wanted to look away but I couldn't help it, I couldn't look away.

Goddamn, that was heaven. He was pretty muscular! I'd take him home if I was just a normal girl who was addicted to boys, but I'm not that type of girl. And I know more about him than I thought I would on a first day.

I blushed because I thought things like this. Derek lay down beside me. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. The warmth of him was amazing. It felt like I had a personal warm-up. We were in his bed, just like that. Me wrapped in his strong arms. It didn't feel weird like I thought it would. I felt like I was home.

I don't know for how long we've been laying there but on some point I realised that all my stuff was still in the little bag I carried around all night. I picked up my phone and took a look at it.

'Mom, I'm sleeping at a friend's x marylin.' I texted my mom. Then I went through my phone some further. 4 missed calls and one new message. All the calls were from Jackson so I figured it would be nice to know who texted me. Probably Jackson, too.  
'Marylin, I know you left because of me. Please come to me at lunch. We need to talk. X Jackson'

We need to talk? 'Well. Fuck you Jackson. FUCK YOU. you were the one that kissed me!' I thought.

This really wasn't a moment where I wanted to think about him. I threw my phone to the wall and lay some closer to Derek.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing important, it was the boy from earlier this evening. He texted me." I sighed.

"Do you like him?"

"I did, to be honest. He kinda ruined it. He kissed me while having a girlfriend, that says enough, doesn't it?"

"I feel bad for you, he really messes with your feelings."

"Yeah, well I have to admit that I still feel something for him. The thing is, I don't wanna feel that way right now. I can't do that to myself, or to his girlfriend."

"You'll get over him, trust me. Just need to stop thinking about him, that's all."

I nodded. Derek was right. I needed to stop thinking about Jackson, at least for tonight. He could wait until the next day.


	6. Chapter five: All about secrets

After being irritated by the sun for some minutes I finally got up. Derek was still sleeping so I figured that I should be very silent so he wouldn't wake up. I took a look at my watch, great, 45 minutes left to get to school.

Right on the moment I wanted to put on my shirt he woke up. there I was, standing in my bra and some cool jeans shorts.

"Uh good morning Derek." I said.

"Good morning Marylin, why are you up already?"

"It's morning and I need to get to school, I still have 45 minutes left to get there."

"Oh, yeah, school. I kinda forgot about that."

"It doesn't matter, I'll be fine." I gave him a smile.

"Let me give you a ride, it's the least I can do since you stayed here with me while I probably freaked you out yesterday."

"Thanks! But about last night, I think I can handle it. There will probably be more nights to come who are like that."

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Well, my friend is a freaking werewolf, so are you by the way. It's hard to stay out of this, since Stiles was involved already. I'm not giving up my friends just to get a normal life."

"You're right, but whatever happens, I'll protect you. Even if that means I'll be in danger myself."

"Wow," I put on my shirt and loooked at him. "why would you do that for me?"

"I don't know, I just feel like you are a part of me. I barely know you but you're like a family member or something."

Really, I didn't expect this from him. He was just telling me that he saw me as family. FAMILY. I practically felt the same with him around but when he's not there I don't know if I would miss him.

I randomly put on some mascara and lipgloss and then I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail.

"Derek?" I turned around. He was dressed up already. And he looked nice as well. "Wow, you are fast."

"Werewolf skills." He smiled.

"Stupid werewolf skills, it takes me so much time to dress up and look nice!"

"Yeah and you need to do your hair."

"I guess so, can you drive me to school? I don't have much time left."

"Yeah, let's go." He smiled at me and opened the door.

* * *

There were already some hours passed by when I finally had lunch. While taking my books from my locker I scrolled through my phone. A new text was received.

'Marylin, come to the boys locker room. We really need to talk. X Jackson'

Ugh, Jackson, I really forgot about him, but here he was, popping up again. With a lot of hesitation I went to the boys locker room. The door was already open so I just walked in.

"Jackson?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm here." I looked left and saw him leaning against the wall.

"Uh hey, you said that you wanted to talk."

"That's right."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"About yesterday. I.. Well, what do you think about what happened?"

"What I think? I think that you are crazy. You kissed me while you have a girlfriend!"

"You kissed me back." He walked towards me with a smile.

I stepped back. "Yes I did, and that was a huge mistake."

"Really? Do you really think that it was a mistake? It must have meant something." He looked at me.

"I, ehm, I don't know..." I thought about what I told derek.

"There's only one way to find out." Again he took a step closer to me.

"Is there?" Our eyes locked. I took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"Yes, close your eyes." He stepped closer. "Come on, trust me."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He took another step towards me.

I was not sure if I had to trust him, but I closed my eyes anyway. Jackson's hand were on my hips. Full of surprise I opened my eyes. Right on that moment he kissed me. Again. I kissed back. Again. This was so wrong. I pulled him closer to me. I just lost it all.

I broke the kiss with my last self control. There were so many things that I wanted to say to him, so many rude words I wanted to shout to him but I couldn't bring out a word. We just lived in this moment, staring at each other. I was overwhelmed. Maybe I did have feelings for him. Maybe it wasn't so bad at all.

After staring at each other for some minutes Jackson finally got his voice back. "Well, that made everything clear." He looked down.

"Jackson? I... I think that.." I blushed, this was the worst thing I could do. "Maybe we should keep this secret for Lydia, we'll see how it all works out."

Did I really say this? I was sure that Derek was going to tell me that I'm the most stupid girl ever. I'd probably find it out in the evening.

* * *

The boys had practise again and I decided to watch them, just like always. Since Jackson and I are 'seeing' each other and Scott is one of my best friends I kinda felt like I had to go. Not that I minded it, I had nothing better to do.

Scott had to pass Jackson. It didn't work out very well. Jackson ran into him. It was good that he didn't feel that much pain because of his werewolf skills.

I had some weird feeling, I've felt it before. I didn't know when. I looked around. Someone was hiding in the shadows. Yean, whatever. I looked back at the field.

The coach yelled that Scott had to try it again.

Scott ran across the field as fast as a car. He ran directly into Jackson and pushed him away with werewolf power. This made Jackson fly in the air, who came down with a smack and an injury on his arm. The first thing I thought about was getting to Jackson, but then I saw Scott crawling over the ground. I ran to Scott and was there just after stiles. Together we brought Scott to the boys locker room.

"Ehmm, Marylin, maybe you should leave us now, this isn't a situation you want to be in, trust me." Stiles said.

"I know what situation we're in, and I'm not going to leave, open the door." I looked at Stiles with a strict look.

"Well actually, you don't."

"Well actually, I do. Werewolf babysitter. Now let me go with you."

Stiles looked at me full of suprise.

"Get away from me!" I heard Scott yell.  
"I said GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I stepped back towards the door, he was changing for sure, I know those werewolf stories and this is really a lot like in books. Stiles was also getting away from Scott. Unfortunately, he was too late. Scott attacked him so that Stiles ran like a scared child towards me.  
I took the firething and used it against Scott. It helped.

"Marylin? Stiles?" Scott whispered. "What happened?" He asked confused.

"Well, you just turned into a werewolf and tried to attack Stiles. I was here to save him from you and my plan worked."

"It's like I told you before. It's the anger, It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles explained to Scott.

"But that's lacrosse! It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed." Scott replied.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you ended up killing someone on the field." I fired back.

"You can't play saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles added.

"But I'm first line!" Scott exclaimed.

"Not anymore." Stiles and I said at the same time.

"However, now tell me, how could you possibly get it in your head not to tell me about this." I looked at the boys with a serious face.

"Wait what?" Stiles asked.

"What, do you, how do you know?" Scott added.

"Derek told me, I wanted to tell you guys that I know it after practise, but yeah, practise is over since you brutally injured Jackson." I pointed at Scott.

"But I told you to stay away from him!"

"Yeah whatever, you keep things a secret for me, I don't listen to you, just like that." I gave an evil smile.

"I uhh, I'm sorry Marylin. Really. But I thought you weren't ready for this." Scott admitted.

"Yeah, and I was the one who came up with this." Stiles added.

"Right, we'll figure this out." I said.

Stiles nodded. "Hey, maybe we can hang out today? I can show you what I already know!" The question was directed to me.

"Uhh yeah, sounds nice. I'll wait at your car, now change your clothes, you guys look horrible." I said while leaving the boys locker room.

* * *

Stiles and I talked about all werewolf things we knew. With excitement I told about what kind of were wolves there were and about the stories I've read. Stiles couldn't stop talking about how he found out about Scott's bite. We literally talked for hours about werewolves. And I finally managed to tell someone about my visions. Stiles directly believed me and he got to ask questions like; "when do you have them?", "Do you have them a lot?" Or "Have you seen something about me?" Unfortunately I didn't know that.

After our endless conversations we called Scott on skype.

"Hey scott!" I yelled to the camera.

"Hey marly!" Scott yelled back. Sounds like I have a new nickname. "Stiles, what did you find out." Scott asked full of curiosity.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles told him.

"Because of me?" He responded in disbelief.

"No, because he was trying to fly by himself! Of course it was because of you!" I exclaimed.

"But is he going to play?" Scott asked.

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on your for saturday."

"Yeah, good luck with that, bro. You'll need it." I smiled.

Suddenly I became very dizzy. I had this weird feeling and it felt the same as at the field. I looked at the screen of the laptop.

"Hey, isn't there a person behind Scott?" Stiles asked me.

"Yeah, wait." I looked at it closely. "Oh my god, yes! Oh hey, it's derek! Tell Scott." Right on the moment I wanted to tell him the screen froze. Fuck.

"Let's try it by typing." Stiles said. "He'll read it anyway."

I agreed.

'**It looks like**' I started typing.

'**Someone is behind you**' For a second the screen was normal again. I wanted to talk and the screen froze again. ughh...

'**It looks like Derek**.' I finished.

And on that moment the screen lived again. I saw how Scott got dragged against the wall, Derek said something to him. He didn't look happy. and then he disappeared. While he disappeared, the weird feeling disappeared as well.

Scott walked to the cam again.

"Did you see that?" His voice was filled with disbelief.

"Yeah I did. He didn't look happy, what did he say?" I asked.

"He told me that I couldn't play saturday, he saw me on the field." Scott answered.

"So it was him.. oh my god.." I whispered. That weird feeling, it was him!

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked me.

"On the field I got this weird feeling, and I got it when I saw derek on the screen. It's the feeling that I get when he is there." I explained. "Somehow I always notice it when he is there. It's like some sort of warning. I have this with a few people, like Jackson, you guys.. But with derek the feeling is so strong, like a headache."

"Well, that's weird. Is this some kind of addition to your dreams?" Stiles asked.

"Huh? What dreams? Do I miss something?" Scott asked.

"I have dreams which let me see the future. Especially things that are important." I explained.

"Oh.. Maybe you should do some research. Maybe it means something." He replied.

Maybe I should ask Derek. Maybe he knows something. But Scott couldn't know about it. He wouldn't allow me to go by myself.

"I think so. But I need to go, I have uhh.. Plans." I lied.


	7. Chapter six: You gonna play?

"Derek? I need to talk to you, I know you're here." I was standing in front of his door. I waited some seconds and turned around. Right on that moment the door was opened.

"Marylin? What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I need to tell you something, and I need advise." I explained.

"Advise? From me? Hah, you're funny." He grinned.

"I'm not trying to be funny, I really need help and you're the first person I thought of. I have lied to one of my best friends to see you and I was coming anyway since I promised it." I sighed. Boys...

"Okay, come in." He smiled.

"Thanks." I looked at him, first acting weird and then be nice? Nuh.

Derek took me upstairs to his room. It started to be the special conversation room or something. I sat down on the bed.

"Okay, the first thing that I needed to tell you was this. Jackson kissed me again. And I was stupid enough to kiss back. I can't forget about him. I hate and like it at the same time. We need to keep everything secret from his girlfriend. Oh my god, I hate it so much." I gave him a desperate look.

"Well, it's not that hard to forget him but if you really like him.. Just go for it. However, you need to make sure that he will break up with his girlfriend, because he is cheating. No girl deserves that. And now, what advise did you need?" He was being very calm, but when I told about the kiss something in his eyes changed, in a negative way.

"I have these dreams in which I can see the future. Especially important things that will happen. Sometimes I get frightened by the dreams and it is difficult to deal with that. And if that isn't enough, with some people I have a connection, I feel it when they are present. I got it with people like Scott, Stiles, Jackson, and ehm... And you." I blushed because of the last words.

"What about that? Wait what, me?" He asked full of surprise.

"Yes, you. I don't know what is wrong with me. Stiles thinks I'm a physic or something. What do you think?"

"Well, maybe he is right. I don't know what you are. How does it feel when someone is present?"

"It's like a bad headache. I look around me and I automatically find you. the feeling doesn't go away unless you leave or I touch you. It kills me." I explained.

"I'll think about it. Oh, are you sleeping over here tonight as well?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think so.. My mom isn't at home so I'd like it."

"Okay." That was his only reply.

I lay down with my head on Derek's lap. I could see his face. He looked down at me with a smile. The sun shone on his face.

"How can I forget Jackson?" I asked very sudden.

"I'll show you later this evening." He said.

"Why were you at scott's today. You freaked him, and me, out!"

"He can't play saturday. It's too dangerous."

* * *

Derek and I were laying in his bed. It was in the middle of the night and we had been talking for hours.

"I should be sleeping by now." I whispered.

"And I should be, I don't know.. Should be doing something."

I chuckled. ''You should be helping me with Jackson."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." He looked at me. "There are so many boys who like you already. You shouldn't be stressing over Jackson.''

''It's easy to say that. You don't know how it feels. It is something in his eyes, something in the way he acts, it is something about him. I really don't know how to deal with guys like him. I've never met anyone like him before." I hesitated before I added; "Just like I have never met someone like you."

A smile appeared on his face. ''Is that a positive thing? Or negative?"

"Positive, I guess."

"Well, at least it is positive."

I glanced at him. "You're a great guy, I feel bad for you living alone. It's nice when you're around."

"You have a good influence on me. When you're not around I could easily hurt people. You make me feel.. Human."

"Live with me. With me and my mom in a house. She works a lot and there are a lot of free rooms."

"I'll think of it." Hell no you won't, you'll forget my offer.

"I should get some rest. School tomorrow.."

"Wait. Come over here."

"You are way too cute to resist. It's unfair." I rolled over so I lay closer to Derek. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, just like last night.

"Maybe I could get used to this. I enjoy the time we spend together." I said.

"Maybe you should come over a lot. More time to spend together." He whispered in my ears.

I turned over so Derek lay on his back. I lay my head on his chest and listened to his breathing.

"This lays comfortable." I said.

He nodded. Again he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Scott was acting weird today. He kept looking at Lydia, not as in checking her out or something. He looked at her like she was a poisonous snake. And that was not everything, he was extremely protective. Especially over Allison. As soon as she was around Lydia, or a boy, he just ran up to her and randomly started talking.

I just came from my locker when I saw him asking loads of questions to Allison. I walked towards them and heard that it was about a jacket, and Derek. I was about to act like the amazing hero I secretly was. Well, actually I just wanted to know what Scott had to say about Derek.

"How much have you talked to him when he drove you home?" Scott asked Allison.

"Uhh.. Not much at all?" Yupp, Scott was acting weird. And she felt uncomfortable.

"What did you say?" He asked. Oh my god, Scott was being a total creep. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Heyy! Scott, you gonna play saturday?" I said to interrupt the conversation between those two.

"Well, uh, yeah. Coach wanted me to play."

I looked at him with confusion. He wasn't going to play, I hoped. "Okay, never mind, I'm going to borrow your girl. Meet me at my locker after school." I took allison away from scott. He didn't look happy as I walked away with her.

"You okay? Scott wasn't that nice to you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's acting weird though."

"I know. What was wrong?"

"Lydia is introducing me to all of the lacrosse team players. She is so nice to me!" She looked at me and continued. "Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck. Oh wait, you're new, too. However, Scott seems to be jealous or something, and then he was being weird, really weird, and then that jacket and Derek.. "

"Yeah, I guess that's uhh.. Maybe he had a bad sleep or something." I couldn't tell her about the werewolf stuff.

"Did you know that Derek isn't a friend of Scott's? He was serious, and I mean really serious when he told me that Derek wasn't a friend."

"Well, I didn't know if it was a friend. All I knew was that Scott knew him. I don't understand why Scott doesn't like him. Derek is a very nice guy. However, I gotta get to class."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for saving me from Scott."

"No problem, bye!"

* * *

"Marly!" I turned around at the sound of someone calling my name. Scott was walking towards me.

"Marly, huh? Is that my new nickname?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's shorter than Marylin." He chuckled.

''Makes sense. Are you really playing tomorrow? I mean, you know what consequences there might be."

"Yeah, the coach wants me to play. Since Jackson has a separated shoulder." He said.

"Which can be blamed on you. Good luck bro. With the game, and with Derek."I chuckled. He was so screwed.

"Now that we're talking about Derek. I need to go to him. We need to have a uhh.. Talk."

"I'm coming with you."

"Uh no?" Scott looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm coming with you. You're going to screw up anyway."  
I grinned.

"Thanks for the optimism."

"you're welcome. Now, let's go." I dragged Scott with me towards the door.

Once we were at Derek's Scott started yelling. "DEREK!" He looked around, trying to catch sight of Derek.

"Scott, what the hell, you can just knock at the door." I said.

"DEREK!" He yelled again.

"Or you can just ignore me and yell.." I said.

He turned around to me. "Sorry Marly. But I'm kinda pissed off by Derek."

"Yeah, I noticed. Hey there we have your friend!"

Immediately Scott turned towards Derek. "Stay away from them!" He shouted.

"Stay away from who?" I asked.

"Allison and you. He should leave you guys alone." He said angrily.

"Well, I like Derek, I come here by myself, because I want to. Don't tell me what to do." I gave him an indignant look.

"Well, Allison doesn't know anything!" he said pretty loud.

"Yeah? And what if she does?" Derek replied. "You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves and now you got all the answers, is that it?"

"Oh come on, guys, let's be honest. As far as I know he only spoke to her once. I was there and he just drove her home, nothing happened." I looked at the two guys. "Derek only wants to help, Scott. Derek, Scott just wants to protect Allison. You guys need to grow up." I sighed.

"However, you don't get it yet Scott. But I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen." Derek just ignored me.

"Well, fuck you too." I whispered.

"You're out on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends, and when they see you? Everything falls apart."

"Enough, stop it! You are like 2 little children!" I shouted. Fuck them.

Derek and Scott looked at me. "Scott, let's go. I told you, you would screw up. And you did."

"Yeah, I need to go to Stiles anyway." Scott replied.

"Derek, I'll see you around." I said with a smile.

I walked away while dragging Scott with me. No more time would be spilled with some pointless conversation.

* * *

Jackson was going to the hospital to get checked on his arm. He went there with Lydia so I couldn't see him until she was gone. Luckily she was going to Allison so Jackson could come to me. He called me when Lydia left and directly came to me. I was sitting in my room until the bell rang.

I ran towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Marylin!" Jackson said.

"Hey, come in!" I stepped aside and walked back to the stairs. "My room is upstairs, you can leave your jacket over here." I pointed at the peg.

"I'm upstairs okay?" I said while walking up the stairs. I sat down on my bed and waited for Jackson to come.

"Marilyn?" Jackson said.

"Yeah? I'm over here."

Jackson came into my room as he heard my voice. He sat down next to me. "It's good to see you again. I haven't seen you all day!"

I chuckled. "It was only a day!" My hand found Jackson's. "We have right now, but first, I want to know how you are."

"I'm good, thanks for asking." He smiled at me.

"You know that I mean something else. How is your arm? Are you able to play tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can play. The doctor says that everything will be fine. Oh and your ehm friends were in the hospital, too."

"Scott and Stiles?" I asked.

"Yeah those two. I don't know how you can be friends with them, they're weird."

"Yeah, they're weird, I know. They're nice though. But what were they doing in the hospital?" I was confused.

"I don't know. However, I'm here for you. Not to talk about your friends."

He held my hand and his face moved towards mine. Our eyes locked as he smiled. On the moment that he was going to kiss me he pulled back, teasing me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I kissed him softly. For a second I stopped and looked at him. He was so perfect, like he couldn't even real. But he was. And he was here, in my room. The best thing was, on this very moment he was mine.


	8. Chapter seven: In Jail?

Music has always had a hypnotic influence on me. Either I sang with it or I just sat down and fully concentrated on the music. Whatever it was, it hypnotized me or something. This time I was laying in my bed, singing along with poisoned with love from neon hitch. And I was thinking about yesterday evening with Jackson. It was nice having someone like him around me.

"Oh I, I, I'm poisoned with love, love. But I, I, I can't get enough, enough. So I keep walking on broken glass for you. I'll keep walking on broken glass for you." I sang along with the chorus.

"Great show!" I heard a voice say. Oh my god.

I jumped up with my eyes widened from the shock. Stiles was sitting on the edge of my window.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Stiles, you just scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" He apologized. "But I need to tell you something." He said.

"Uhh, okay... You could have texted me that you were coming." I said.

"I did. However, what I needed to tell you-"

"Wait." I interrupted him. I took my phone out of my pocket. 3 messages, all from Stiles. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Yeah, okay. Can I continue?" He asked me with some irritation.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Go on." I apologised.

"In short; Derek is arrested and Scott ran away." He said.

"Wait, what? Why the hell is Derek arrested? What did he do? And where is Scott? He has to play this evening!" I said, this was unbelievable. First I was singing along to the music and then I got to hear this.

"We found a part of a body buried next to Derek's house and we think he killed the person. Wait, that's not all. She was a werewolf." He sighed and looked at me. I stared at him in disbelief. "Trust me, I'm not a liar, this is the truth."

"No! No, no, no. Derek wouldn't ever do something like that. Not to anyone. I stayed with him some nights and he didn't do anything to me!" I said in a rush. I couldn't believe this!

"He did. Wait, what did you just say? Stayed with him at night? As in some sort of sleepover? Or how you girls call it?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Fuck. Ehm, yes. But please don't tell Scott! He is going to kill me if he finds out, I'm new and I barely have friends in Beacon Hills! And talking about Scott, why did he leave again?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well, the dead werewolf girl was buried under wolfsbane when we dug her up. I didn't know what to do with it so I put it in my bag. And I didn't really think about the fact that wolfsbane forces werewolves to change.." He sighed. "And then Scott found out, freaked out and ran away from the car. He is probably out there. Somewhere..."

"Wow, smart. So you lost wolfboy?" I asked.

"Yup." He said bluntly.

"Okay, so, you are going to search for Scott and I'm going to Derek. I need to find out who killed that girl."

* * *

"Derek?" I whispered as I saw him sitting on a bench. He was sitting in one of the Prison cells.

"Marylin?" Derek looked up with surprise and saw me standing in front of him.

"Yeah, me. Can I talk to you?" I asked nervously.

"You can always talk to me, you know that." He said with a smile as he stood up.

"Okay, so uhh, why exactly are you arrested?" I asked with some hesitation.

"Your little friends think that I murdered that girl. They called the police." He said.

"Oh.. Did you, uhh, did you do it?" I asked.

"No." I looked up and met his eyes. I could see sadness in his eyes, like he had lost someone and I felt sorry for him. Wait, maybe he knew this girl.

"Oh my god. You knew her, didn't you?"

"Yeah.." Our eyes locked. I could see the pain in his eyes really well right now. It must be hard to lose your family and friends. I had no idea of how it felt, but I was sure that it was depressing.

"Do you know who did it?" I asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out who did it. It's a werewolf for sure." He sighed.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Sorry for what?" He asked in confusion.

"Sorry that you have to be here, that you lost someone you knew, that you have to go through this.." I said as I looked down.

"Don't.." He said while lifting my face again. He made me look in his eyes. "I'll be fine. I didn't do this to her."

"I know.. I know you'll get out of this." I sighed.

Derek took my hand. I looked at him and smiled. Slowly he leaned closer to me. "Calm down." He whispered.

He leaned some closer again. Was he really going to do this? I felt his lips press softly on mine. Yup, he was really going to do this and the weird thing was, it didn't feel awkward or wrong. It felt comfortable, sweet and caring. Very different from kissing Jackson.

My habit of losing my self control appeared again. What am I doing with my life, Secret meetings with Jackson, Kissing with Derek.. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled back. For a second I looked into his eyes.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but you're a great kisser. Why didn't I know this?" I leaned my head against his shoulder when he chuckled. For some minutes we just stood there, holding each other, until I broke the silence.

"I need to go." I whispered. "It'll all be okay, but I need to get ready for this evening. Scott is going to play."

"Please promise me to be careful, run as fast as you can if he changes." He said.

"I promise. Goodbye Derek." I whispered as I turned around and walked away.

* * *

Stiles was nice enough to offer me a ride to the game. I took it, since I didn't have my own car. Yet.

we arrived at the same time as Jackson. He was with Lydia but this time I didn't really care about that.

''Hey Jackson!"I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey Marilyn! How are you?" He said back with a smile.

"I'm great! I just wanted to say good luck! Be careful with your shoulder."

"Thanks! And don't worry, I'll be fine."

I gave Jackson a hug and gave an evil smile to Lydia who was looking at me like I stole a diamond ring from her. I don't know why but i just didn't like her. After that I walked back to Stiles and took my bag out of his car.

''Stiles, I'm going to the field, see you there!" I said to him as I walked away.

''Yeah, see you there!'' He yelled.

When Scott and Stiles came out of the locker room I walked towards them.

''Scott! You're back. You didn't kill anyone when you ran away, did you?'' I asked.

"No, no, I wouldn't do that to anyone.'' He exclaimed.

''Okay, calm down, it was a joke. Oh and good luck, you'll need it.'' I said. we were walking back to the field when Lydia stomped towards us.

''Scott!" She yelled. "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight."

''uhh, winning isn't everything?" He guessed.

"Hah. Hahah, Nobody likes a loser.'' she said with an arrogant look as she gave him a pat on his chest.

''Well then you won't have to worry, because Scott kicks asses before you can blink." I said with a bitchy tone. Nobody talks to my friends like that.

''Oh, you. New girl right?" She said disparaging.

''You can call me Marylin. Oh, please don't forget it. You'll need it one day." I gave her a wink, an evil smile and turned around, dragging Scott behind me.

The game started and I sat down on a bench close to Stiles. Scott was free and nobody passed the ball to him. I saw him getting frustrated and if that wasn't enough Jackson ran into him. Without an apology he just continued playing.

''Oh this is not gonna be good." I heard Stiles say to himself.

"Psst. Stiles!" I said.

He turned around. "Huh?"

"Is he going to be okay?" I pointed at Scott. Anger and frustration made his pulse rise. When his pulse was rising, god knows what might happen.

"Well, I hope so.." He said.

After some minutes Scott finally managed to get the ball by jumping over somebody. He ran towards the goal and shot. He scored! I jumped up and started cheering while taking a look around. I saw Jackson's and Lydia's face growing dark. I felt bad for Jackson, He probably wanted to make that goal. But lydia's face was just hilarious.

I saw how Scott bent over and tried to stay calm. This wasn't good. The rest of the people couldn't see it, but I could see his eyes getting a yellow glow.

The game continued and again Scott got the ball, although the way he got it was pretty weird. One of the players of the opposite team literally passed the ball to Scott. I heard a growl and I automatically knew that it was Scott. This was getting out of control.

"Stiles! Do something!" I said.

"I can't." he responded.

"Shit." I whispered to myself.

Again the game went on. The ball was being passed a few times before Scott got the ball, again. He just stood there with his glowing eyes. I really hoped nobody would notice this.

"Stay calm, Scott." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. "Come on, you can do this."

Scott stepped forward when a guy tried to take the ball from him. He threw the ball towards the goal. The keeper tried to block the ball but it didn't work. The final goal was made! Again I jumped up and cheered. I wanted to go to Scott and check if he was okay but I saw that he was already gone. Werewolf time.

I walked towards Stiles. He was talking to his dad about some phone call. Well, that was what I heard.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My dad is called by the police office. A medical examiner has taken a look at the two halves of the body." He answered.

"Well, that's great right?" I asked with excitement.

"Not really, she identified the girl as Laura Hale." He sighed. "And The killer is identified as animal."

"Hale? Isn't that Derek's last name?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, she is, was Derek's sister..." He explained.

Oh my god.. That is why Derek was so sad.. It was his own sister! "Oh damn, I feel sorry for him. But what about Derek?"

"He is let out of jail, since the killer is identified as animal."

Yes! "Pfew, I really need to go to him. He probably needs someone. But first, shouldn't we tell Scott?"

* * *

Stiles and I walked into the Boys locker room. Everyone was still outside, except for Scott. We passed the lockers but Stiles pulled me back.

"Watch." He whispered in my ear. I took a look and saw how Scott and Allison were making out. They were so cute together!

I saw how Allison broke the kiss. "Gotta get back to my dad." She said. She walked in our direction. shit.

"Stiles, Marylin." She said as she passed us.

"Hey, yeah." Stiles answered.

Stiles and I walked towards Scott who was on cloud 9.

"I kissed her." He said with a dreamy voice.

"We saw." Stiles said. I nodded.

"She kissed me." Scott said.

"We saw that, too." I said.

"It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles said.

"I- I- I don't know how, but I controlled it." He said, he clearly couldn't believe it. "I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad!"

"Yeah, we'll talk later then." Stiles said as he tried to walk away.

"What?" Scott asked in confusion.

''The, uhh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles explained.

"And?" Scott asked curiously.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek isn't the killer, Derek let out of jail." I said.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad has ID'd the dead girl. Both halves, her name was Laura Hale." Stiles said.

"Hale?" Scott asked in amazement.

For a second I hesitated before saying something.

"Derek's sister..."


	9. Chapter eight: nightmares

Hey! I am so sorry for not posting any new chapters the last weeks. I had the last days of school and i was busy with my summerjob. I hope you guys can forgive me:(

* * *

''Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, right? Personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a 'lycanthrophy for beginners' class you can take." Stiles said to Scott as they walked past me.

''Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher.." Scott said. I walked towards them, wanting to know where they were talking about.

''Who? Derek? You forgot the part where we got him tossed into jail?'' Stiles exclaimed.

''Hey guys, where are you talking about?'' I asked.

''No! But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real.." Scott answered Stiles while ignoring me.

''How real?" I asked. ''What is this about?" I was so confused.

''Like it actually happened.'' Scott said as we walked through the door. I looked up and saw one of the school buses covered in blood and scratches.

''I think it did..." Stiles said.

''Scott, Stiles, you are going to tell me what happened because whatever it is, the bus has something to do with this, and it isn't good.'' I said with a strictly.

''Tell me about it.'' Stiles answered while staring at the bus.

''I had a nightmare about Allison, it was in the school bus, I killed her.." Scott said in shock. ''Oh my god, Oh my god, I killed her!" He said while turning around.

''She's probably fine!'' Stiles said to calm him down.

''She's not answering my texts, Stiles.''

''It could just be a coincidence.''

''no.'' Scott really started to panic. He walked around looking for her. At the end of the hallway he turned right and stopped at a locker, breathing heavily. With a growl he punched the locker. Stiles and I froze, the whole locker was bent and broken. Scott looked up and saw the damage he had made.

''Hey, isn't that Jackson's locker?" I asked Stiles. He nodded.

Scott took a few steps back in disbelief, and right on that moment he bumped into Allison.

''Oh my god, you scared the hell outta me.'' Allison said.

''You're okay." Scott said, clearly relieved.

''Once my heart starts beating again, yeah.'' Allison replied while taking her books from the floor while Scott stared at her. ''What?'' she asked.

''I'm just happy to see you.'' Scott answered. Right on that moment the principle broadcasted something about the bus incident.

''Let's go to class." I said to Stiles. And so we did.

* * *

''Maybe it was my blood on the door.'' Scott said to me and Stiles.

''It could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something.'' Stiles answered.

''And did what?" Scott replied.

''Ate it.'' Stiles explained.

''Raw?'' Scott said, as if it was the weirdest thing ever.

''No, you stopped to bake it in a werewolf oven, I don't know. You're the one who can't remember anything.'' I answered.

''Ms. Monseen, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might wanna pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you, mr. Stilinski and mr. Mccall would benefit from a little distance, yes?'' Said the teacher.

''No!" Stiles answered for me.

The teacher pointed in different directions, one for each of us. Well, screw you teacher whose name I forgot. ''Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much.'' The teacher said.

''Hey I think they found something!'' yelled the girl who was now sitting next to Scott. Everyone stood up and ran to the windows. We saw how policemen moved a brancard with somebody on it.

''That's not a rabbit.'' Scott concluded. Right after he said that the person on the brancard got up and screamed. Which scared all of the people in our classroom.

''This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that.'' Stiles said to reassure Scott.

''Stiles, I did that...'' was the only thing that Scott said.

* * *

''But dreams aren't memories.'' I said.

''But it wasn't a dream, something happened last night and i can't remember what.'' Scott said back.

''what makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?'' Stiles asked.

''Because! During the full moon he wasn't changed, he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy!'' Scott explained.

''We don't know that.'' I said.

''We don't not know it.'' Scott fired back. ''I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel it.'' He concluded.

''No, you're not cancelling okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out.'' Stiles said.

''Figure what out?'' We heard Lydia say while she sat down next to Scott. The first thing I did was give her an irritated look.

''Just, eh, Homework..'' Scott explained.

''Why is she sitting with us?'' I whispered to Scott and Stiles. Apparently they didn't know that either because they gave some unknowing looks to me. We looked up and Scott took his Jacket off the chair next to him as Allison wanted to sit down next to Scott as well. Some girl sat down next to stiles. Next to me I had Danny, the best friend of Jackson. Some random guy sat down next to Danny.

After some seconds of awkward silence it was broken by Jackson. ''Get up.'' He demanded the random guy.

''You never ask Danny to get up!'' the boy replied.

''Because I don't stare at his girlfriend.'' Danny said.

The boy stood up and walked away while Jackson took place and looked around the table. His eyes stopped when he saw me and he gave me a smile. I tried not to blush and gave him a smile back.

''So I heard this thing about an animal attack. Probably a cougar?'' Danny said.

''I heard a mountain lion.'' Jackson answered.

''A cougar is a mountain lion.'' Lydia said. ''Isn't it?''

''Who cares, the guy is probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway.'' Jackson replied.

''Actually I just found out who it is, check it out.'' Stiles said as he turned his phone towards the rest of the people from our table.

''I, I know this guy!'' Scott said in disbelief.

''you do?'' I asked.

''Yeah, when I used to take the bus when I was back living with my dad. He was the driver.'' Scott answered.

''Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?'' Lydia asked. ''Like where we are going tomorrow night?''

Everybody gave her a questioning look. ''You said that you and scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?'' Lydia asked Allison.

''Uhm, we were thinking about what we are going to do.'' Allison answered.

''well, I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun.'' Lydia proclaimed.

''Hanging out? Like the four of us? Do you wanna hang out like us and them?'' Scott asked Allison with some confusion.

''Yeah, I guess. ehm, sounds fun.'' Allison replied.

''You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork.'' Jackson said with some irritation. I couldn't help but to laugh about that.

''What?'' I asked when Stiles, Scott and Lydia looked at me like I was crazy.

''Ehm, your face.'' Lydia said with some bitchy voice. Ughh, I hate her. I gave her an arrogant look and then looked away.

''How about Bowling?'' Lydia continued the previous conversation. ''You love to bowl!'' She exclaimed to Jackson.

''Yeah, with actual competition.'' He said.

''How do you know we're not 'actual competition'?'' Allison replied. ''You can bowl, right?'' she asked Scott.

''Sort of." was his answer.

''Is it sort of? Or yes?'' Jackson asked.

''Yes, in fact, I'm a great bowler.'' Scott answered.

* * *

I decided to go to Derek after school, since he was out of jail again. Just as usual we lay down on his bed talking about random things that were going through our minds.

On some point we were out of stuff to talk about. I guess that my brain thought that silence was more awkward than starting to talk about the kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked out of the blue. Oh my god did I really ask that?

"I don't know." He admitted.

"I don't know why but I don't even regret it. Even though it's so unfair for Jackson." I said.

"He has a girlfriend." Was his response.

"You're right, but, did it, ehm, did it mean anything to you?" I asked with some hesitation.

"Maybe.. Did it mean anything to you?" He asked.

"Maybe.." I answered. "We can find out if it did, but if it doesn't we won't talk about it ever again."

"Well, I guess I have to take the risk." Derek said.

He sat straight up and waited for me to do the same. After I sat in front of him he leaned closer. I closed my eyes but right on the moment that he wanted to kiss me, he turned away.

"Someone's here." Was the only thing he said. He climbed off the bed and stared out of the window.

I heard a guy talking to somebody, I assumed he was making a phone call or something because I didn't hear an answer. A dog growled. The man outside tried to calm him but the dog started barking like crazy. I guess the guy was so scared that he just left. The car drove away.

Derek turned towards me. "Sorry for that."

"It wasn't your fault that somebody stopped by." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so.." He agreed with me. He walked towards me again, wanting to finish what we started. He sat down next to me, took my hand and looked at me. He came some closer. But, again, we got interrupted by something.

"I know you can hear me." A very familiar voice said.

Derek didn't respond.

"I need your help." The voice said, who was now recognised as Scott.

Derek walked towards the door of his room. "Come." He demanded me as he walked down the stairs.

I opened the door and saw Scott standing in front of me.

"Marylin.. What are you doing here?" He said in surprise.

"Visiting my friend." I said as Derek came standing next to me.

"Derek, I need to talk to you. Alone." Scott said.

Derek took my hand and led me back to the hall way. "It'll be done in a few minutes." He said. Then he stepped back and closed the door right in front of me.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I yelled, knowing they could hear me easily.

Luckily, my ears still worked as well. I could follow the whole conversation.

"Okay, I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters and also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt. It turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Scott explained.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked him.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott exclaimed.

"No." was the answer.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Derek was answering short and clear. But it was annoying though. "Look I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?" Scott asked confused.

"You'll find out. But for now I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it, like your senses, your sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you." Derek explained.

"That's it, just go back?" Scott was clearly surprised by how easy it was.

"Do you wanna know what happened?" Derek asked for assurance.

"I just wanna know if I hurt anyone." Scott said.

"No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her." Derek said. He opened the door and walked towards me. "I told you it would be for some minutes only." He said to me. He took my hand and led me up the stairs again.

"Okay, now, let's start again." Derek said while closing the door of his room behind us. He pulled me closer and turned us around so I was standing against the door. His hand was placed at the back of my neck as he leaned forward. Then he stopped. Waiting for me to say something.

"Kiss me." I demanded him. And so he did. His lips found mine and he kissed me softly.

It was like a chain of emotions broke out. He really was a great kisser. It felt good, safe, and most of all, it felt so normal, it felt like I'd done this a million times with him.

Derek pulled back. "First reaction?" He asked.

"Wow." I said.

"Did it mean something?" He asked me.

"I guess so. It felt like I have done this so many times with you, it felt comfortable and good. Very good." I explained. "Did it mean something to you?" I asked Derek.

"Honestly, it did. Don't freak out please, but you're the first person in years who came so close to me." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I- I like you Marylin. I really do.."


	10. AN And Preview

I am so so so so so sorry guys. I'm really sorry. My mom took me on a holiday and i had to prepare for my new school year and the first weeks were all awkward because I had to meet my new classmates. _Gosh. _I just didn't have any time to post any new chapters. Luckily I do have 3 new chapters to post. they'll be posted somewhere in the coming weeks.

However, to make you a bit curious I have some of Marylin's thoughts in the upcoming chapter for you guys.

Again, i'm so sorry! x

* * *

I can't believe what Derek told me. The words kept wandering around in my head and it drove me crazy. I was so confused.

Derek and I were very good friends, he was almost like a brother to me, but there was something that made me feel like we were more than friends. Gosh, this was so wrong..

I really liked Jackson. He was so handsome and cute and more of my age, you know.

FIY, he and I would be hanging out for today. I mean the whole freaking day. Okay maybe it was just after school, but that counts too right? Not that I really minded, I had Jackson for my own.

Jackson likes me more than Lydia, YEAAH! me: 1000. Lydia:0

I need Food. Let's go get some.

Woah, Nice ride mr. Derek the Werewolf.

Oh fuck, Isn't that Allison's father. Let's say hi!

Owh, did I interrupt something? Uh okay, well, yeah.. What are you doing mr. Argent? No you can't just destroy a Camaro! No, no, wait. oh fuck.

Why the hell do things like this happen to me? In what kind of Twilight zone am I?

Wait, what? driver's dead?

* * *

Some of the songs that suit my story:

all about us - he is we ( just to get in a cute romantic mood)

crave you - flight facilities (the way derek feels about Marylin)

(more songs will follow)


	11. Chapter nine: did I interrupt something?

I can't believe what Derek told me earlier this day. The words kept wandering around in my head and it drove me crazy. I was so confused.

Derek and I were very good friends, he was almost like a brother to me, but there was something that made me feel like we were more than friends. Even though I really liked Jackson.

Gosh, this was so wrong..

Speaking of Jackson, he and I would be hanging out for some hours. I mean, well it's almost a whole day. Not that I really minded, I had Jackson for my own.

But, to be honest, I was kinda nervous. It was the very first time that I'd be spending half a day with Jackson and I totally had to look good. My outfit consisted out of a destroyed jeans and a black top, just the usual, my brown hair was hanging in loose curls and my makeup was flawless(as always.)

When Jackson finally arrived I gave him a hug. "Heyy, I missed you!" I really did, to be honest.

"Missed you too, babe. Glad that we can spend so much time together." He said with a smile.

I took a step closer, took his hand and gave him a kiss. ''Yeah until your date with Lydia..'' I said softly. I led him towards the stairs. "Come to my room!" I said.

What are we going to do today?" Jackson asked me when we sat down on my bed.

"I don't know, to be honest. Maybe we can watch a movie? Walk around in the forest?" I suggested.

"That does actually sound nice! But it doesn't really matter. As long as i'm with you, I'm fine." He said while blushing lightly. ''Well, I do know something which is even more fun than a movie. Almost forgot. You look really beautiful today." '' He said.

''Tell me, I'd like to know your wonderful idea.'' I said with a grin.

''I'll show you instead.'' Jackson said as he leaned closer to me. Yupp, he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. The kiss quickly heated. I felt how Jackson's hands were all over me. And then I remembered my mom was at home.

"Jackson? My mom's home today.."

"So what are we going to do first?"

"I guess we could start with the movie." Jackson said.

* * *

We were in the middle of the movie when I wanted food. I walked towards the kitchen to grab some popcorn. I came back, took a hand full of popcorn and sat back down. In the corner of my eye I saw Jackson look at me which made me chuckle quietly. Slowly I turned my head so I could look at him, but right on that moment he quickly turned his head back, facing the screen again. I wondered why he turned his head away so fast.

Just when I wanted to get back to the movie Jackson looked at me again. Not like a creepy stare or something. He looked cute. ''What's wrong?'' I asked as he kept looking at me without saying anything.

''Nothing, I was just wondering..." He said as his face turned red.

"Wondering about what?" I asked, blushing a bit because I didn't know what he was thinking about.

''Well, ehm.. Have I told you how beautiful you look today?'' He said, trying to change the subject. It almost worked.

"No you haven't.. " I said answerinv his question. "But that doesn-"

"You look so stunning today. Just thought you should know that." Jackson said, cutting me off.

"Thanks, but what I tried to ask was what you were wondering about." I said. "You make me curious."

He finally gave in. "Okay, I'll tell you in the forest."

"Deal. Now let's go to the forest. I want to know it." I said. "The movie is boring anyway."

* * *

"What I actually wanted to say at your house was. Ehm, how can I say this... I really like you and stuff." Jackson said with a red face.

"I like you, too. " I replied.

"No, I mean really like you. But you know I can't just break up with Lydia and then go with you." Jackson explained.

"I understand." I said griefly. I could've known he wouldn't break up with Lydia.

"Hey, don't be sad. We'll be together, sooner or later. I just need to find the right time." Jackson said while taking my hand. He lifted me up and spun me around.

"No, omg, Jackson! Put me down!" I yelled inbetween the laughing. As soon as he put me down he started tickling me. "Jackson! Stop it!" I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, okay." He said while spinning me around on the ground. "But you shouldn't worry about Lydia so much." He said with a serious face. He bent some closer to me. "And don't forget that you are my one and only, I don't even like Lydia." He whispered in my ear. Then he planted a kiss in my neck. Followed my one on my lips.

I smiled at him and kissed him back. I can't believe he really said that. H e likes me more than Lydia! wooh for me!

I ran away very sudden. I hid myself behind a tree. Damn, I felt like a little child.

I saw how Jackson passed the tree I was hiding behind. "Marylin?" He shouted. Quietly I walked up to him from behind. "BOO!" I shouted.

Jackson spun around and looked at me with big eyes. Yup, I scared him.

"You little. You scared the hell out of me!" He exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"I know." I said, clearly amused.

"You're crazy." He said quietly. I bent forward and kissed him. I felt how he was still smiling while I kissed him. Jackson put his arms around my waist while I put mine around his neck. Just when our kiss became more passionate the wind blew so hard that I almost lost my balance.

I laughed for some seconds and took Jackson's hand to stroll around in the forest.

* * *

''I'm so tired and I need food!" I said when we reached the beginning of the forest again. We have been walking around in the woods for like 1 hour, but it felt like ages. It was obvious that I was exhausted.

"Yeah, and I need to get home. The date, you know." Jackson explained.

"Uhu, yeah, well, good luck!" I said, trying to sound positive.

"I know you don't like it.. But I really need to go." He said.

''I know. Just go." I said while giving him a hug. "See ya!" I said as I walked away.

"Bye!" Jackson said.

Now I wanted to get some food and the tank station was the closest, so I went there.

* * *

I just came out of the store when I got that weird, dizzy feeling again. I looked around searching for the source of the feeling. Then I saw Derek standing by his car. Together with my B&J I walked towards him. As soon as I got closer I realized it was a real Camaro!

"Hey, Derek! Nice Ride!" I looked around and surprisingly, Allison's father was standing there, too. Oh, and there were some creepy men around, did I interrupt something?" I asked, Allisons dad looked annoyed and Derek just glanced over me and looked back at Allisons dad, aka Mr. Argent. "Not all at once... Okay.. Ehm hey, Mr. Argent." I said awkwardly.

"Ah, hello. Kaila, isn't it? The friend of.. What's his name again?" He said, obviously acting dumb.

"Scott, sir. You mean Scott." I said.

"Yeah, so, do you know this young man?" Mr. Argent said, pointing at Derek.

Not knowing why he asked that I answered. "Uh yeah, kind of." Obviously I wasn't going to tell how close we really were.

One of the men took some steps closer to me, and he was so creepy. It actually scared the hell out of me. Derek instinctively stepped in front of me so the man couldn't reach me.

Oh gosh..

"Black cars though…" Mr. Argent said after seeing Derek's reaction. "very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."

I didn't know what the man was talking about. As far as I could see, Derek's car was perfect. "Well, I guess you need glasses then, I can't see any dirt and my eyes work perfect." I said bluntly.

"If you have something nice," Mr. Argent continued while ignoring me and taking a good look at me and Derek.

"you'd want to take care of it, wouldn't you? Personally I'm very protective of the things I love. My families for instance… although you don't have much of that lately, do you?" Mr. Argent said while cleaning the front window.

It surprised me that Allison's dad actually knew this. Plus, this was a pretty sensitive subject for Derek, and I guess Mr. Argebt knew that. Unlike I had expected, Derek stayed calm. What was going on guys? Since Derek didn't do anything about the comment, I reacted.

"Oh my god. That is so mean." I said in disbelief, which made Mr. Argent look at me, with his burning and cold stare. I looked back with some bitchy face. "Oh, did I interrupt your speach?" Uhu, you don't mess with me.

Mr. Argent gave me an annoyed look.  
"There we go," he continued on whilst he pulled away from the Camaro, "you can actually see through your windshield now. See how much… clearer things are now?"

I watched Mr. Argent taking a few steps back. How could he possibly be so mean?  
The men walked away all together while Derek and I stood there, nailed to the ground for some reason, and if this wasn't enough, Derek snarked, "You forgot to check the oil."

Can boys be any more stupid? Just as I thought those creeps would go away, Derek invited them back.

"Check the man's oil!" Mr. Argent ordered from over his shoulder.

One of the guys walked up to us, followed by smashing his hand forcefully into the Camaro's driver's side window. Thousands of glass pieces flew around and into the car with a loud crash.

"OH MY GOD." I exclaimed taking a step back.

"Drive safe," Mr. Argent said as he gave Derek a dirty look. Then they sped away in their car.

"Did that really happen? We need to call the police or something!" I exclaimed.

"We can't, they're werewolf hunters. This is what they do, remember?" Derek said calmly.

"Well that doesn't give them the right to destroy your freaking car." I said.

"Whatever. You like your icecream?" Derek said, pointing at my B&J.

"Uh yeah, this is my favourite food." I said. "You want some?" I directed my spoon at Derek.

"Uh, I never tried it." He admitted.

"Okay, that means that you seriously missed something in your life." I said in disbelief. "Here, eat some. It's delicious."

I watched Derek taking my spoon and eating the ice cream. I saw his face expression change. "You like it?" I asked. Derek looked at me. I already knew what he meant. Don't iterrupt me.

"It's nice." Derek finally said.

''Nice? You mean fantastic!" I said.

"No, I mean nice. It's good, but not really my taste."

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Derek was clearly amused by my reaction. "Like I said, not really my taste."

"You have only one taste, meat, wolfboy, meat is what you like." I said. I wondered why Derek was being so.. I don't know. He didn't show any emotion. Honestly I didn't even want to know. "Look, I don't wanna be mean or something, but it's kinda late and I want to eat my food." I said.

"Yeah, I need to do something anyway.." Derek said.

''Okay, well, ehm, bye I guess.." I said while taking a few steps back.

"Yeah, Bye.." Derek said as he turned around.

* * *

_'Need to talk to you and Scott. Meet me at his house. Stiles_.'

That was all. Stiles had texted me, and I guess that it was important because he didn't even say hello or something. However, I didn't have anything to do so I took my phone and Jacket got ready to go to Scott's house.

never mind. We'll call you, otherwise you have to walk for so long.

Uh well, okay. I sat back down and answered the phonecall.

"Hey guys!" I said through the phone.

"Hey Marylin! We've got news." Scott said.

"Scott, Stiles? Who are you talking to?" I heard Scott's mom ask in the background.

"Just a friend of mine! Her namr is Marylin." Scott answered.

"However, it is not so good news." Stiles continued the conversation with me. "My dad just got home from the hospital."

"Why was he at the hospital?" I asked. This was a bit confusing.

"It's the busdriver, he just died." Scott said.

"How? He was still alive!" I exclaimed.

"Was, yeah. His heart just stopped beating." Stiles said.

"Oh.. So we'll never know who did it?" I asked a bit disappointed.

"Well, I know you don't want to hear this but I think it might have been Derek. But it had red glowy eyes." Scott said.

"You think so?" I said with hesitation. Maybe that is why he was being so euh weird today.

"Yeah... But that was all we really needed to say. " Scott said.

"Thanks for the information guys. I'm going to figure this out." I said.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." Stiles said.

"Bye guyss!" I said.

"BYE MARYLIN!" The boys yelled at the same time. Gosh, they were so weird sometimes.


End file.
